The purpose of this study is to compare recurrence-free interval, complete pathologic response, and survival between the standard regimen: intravenous cisplatin, cyclophosphamide and the two experimental regimens: 1) intravenous cisplatin/taxol and 2) intravenous carboplatin followed by intravenous taxol and intraperitoneal cisplatin in patients with optimal stage III epithelial ovarian carcinoma.